Waking Mr Dry Eye
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: Trying to wake a sleep deprived person is like trying to move a brick wall with your bare hands, Eri will soon learn that lesson when she tries to wake up our favorite man in black to tell him something important. ONE SHOT


**Location: Aizawa's apartment.**

**Time: 7:00 pm**

Today was particularly stressful for our favorite dry-eyed teacher, he had to deal with his students now graded tests, go to an on the spot teachers meeting that turned into a witch hunt because someone took Nezu's fur conditioner, restrain Bakugo so that he wouldn't kill Sero, restrain Bakugo so that he wouldn't kill Todoroki, restrain Bakugo so that he wouldn't kill Midoriya, and restrain Bakugo so that he would stay in detention.

In combination to all this tiresome work he also had to babysit Eri today, this one he didn't mind as much since she didn't have a drive to kill someone because of an inflated ego, but also the fact that he didn't have to do as much as he originally had to when taking on the responsibility of a child. Eri had honestly learned to take care of herself, though she was very young and Aizawa certainly didn't neglect her, she had just simply started doing things on her own much to his surprise. So, whenever it was his turn to watch her, she just came in through the door and watched tv with his cat.

Tonight, however, was different, as we pick up with the man in black's favorite activity-

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-Damnit Bakugo put Mineta down-ZZZZZZZZZ," he snored loudly in his bed, "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-Joke if you try and kidnap me into marriage again I'll report you-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

A creaking sound comes from the door to his bedroom, revealing Eri in cat styled pajama's (yes really), "Umm Aizawa?"

"ZZZZZZZZZ Mic I already told you I don't want gel in my hair ZZZZZZZZZZ No it doesn't make you popular with women ZZZZZ my proof? ZZZZZZZZZZZ you."

Somewhere in the world Present Mic felt a tingle down his spine, as if he were just insulted.

"Mr. Aizawa," Eri called quietly again, slowly closing the door behind her as she made her way to his bed.

"ZZZZ No principal I didn't take the conditioner ZZZZZZZZZ yes, your fur looks very well groomed today I'm just dying to know your secret."

"Aizawa," she nudged him slightly with her hand to no avail, "I need to tell you something, wake up please."

"ZZZZ Mineta what are you doing ZZZZZZZZ no never mind I don't wanna know."

"Mr. Aizawa," she whispered a little louder nudging him harder, when this didn't work, she climbed on the bed and started patting his face gently.

"ZZZZZZZ Midoriya I swear if you break your arms again I'll put you in straight jacket ZZZZZZZ no not the cool escapable kind you see on tv ZZZZZZZ yes, I would be impressed if you could do that-no that's beside the point ZZZZZ."

Eri was getting slightly frustrated so she started trying a couple other approaches-

First, she slammed a pillow on his face.

Followed up by jumping up and down on his sleeping bag.

Then she tried pushing him off the bed, but he was oddly too heavy despite his slender body.

Plus trying to force his eye lids open.

Pulling at his hair.

Setting up a couple loudspeakers in his room and turning them on max volume, sadly backfiring as the force blew her off the bed instead.

Turning his light on and off rapidly.

Placing his cat on him, only for it to curl up in a ball on top of him.

Tickling his face.

Doing an elbow slam but she bounced off it and face first into a pillow.

Nothing she tried even worked, and in a fit of desperation, walked slowly into the living room and picked up the landline dialing a number.

**Ring Ring…Ring Ring…Ring Ring…Ri-**

***Click***

"Uh yeah hello?"

"Hi," Eri greeted.

"***Sigh***…yes child?"

"Yeah um, Mr. Aizawa won't wake up and I need to tell him something really bad."

"Is he breathing?"

"Uh yes."

"Is he sick?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Did Ms. Joke kidnap him again?"

"No."

"Did Mr. Yamada ring his ear drums?"

"Nope he's started wearing ear plugs since then- uh….oh."

"Yeeeeah I figured."

"S-sorry."

"It's ok pip squeak. Goodnight."

"Um don't hang up yet."

"Need something else?"

"…Could you maybe…come over?"

"It's a little late don't you think?"

"Y-yeah but, I like it when you come over and play with me and the cats."

"***Sigh***…Are you going to play with my hair again?"

"No I pinkie swear."

"Can't pinkie swear through a phone."

"I can with magic."

"You don't have magic."

"I'll bite you Shinso."

"I'll come, hold your horn."

"Thank you."

"Yeah yeah."

***Click***

**30 Minutes Later…**

***Knock Knock***

Eri opened the door to see Shinso, looking dead tired like his mentor, though gave the tiny girl a grin when she opened it.

"Ok I'm here, did you wake Mr. Aizawa yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you first."

"Why?"

"SOMEBODY has to put him back to sleep."

"Call Nezu for a lecture and he'll be out in 2 seconds flat."

"I don't wanna."

"Because he'll put you to sleep to or because he's on a city-wide man hunt for Kaminari's little stunt with his conditioner?"

"Both."

"Can't blame you there, alright short stack let's get this over with."

They proceeded to his room, Shinso remaining static at the bedroom doorway and Eri climbing on Aizawa's sleeping bag, slowly pulling the plugs out of his ears.

"Hey, Mr. Aizawa?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ Bakugo I'll hang you from the lights if you blow up another desk ZZZZZZZZZ down boy! ZZZZZZZ."

"Grrrrr," she growled in frustration, Shinso chuckling at her failed attempt.

"Kiddo you're doing it wrong."

"Huh?"

"You aren't trying hard enough, let me."

Shinso walked up to the bed, gripped the back of Eri's pajamas with one hand, and the cat in the other placing both of them on the floor. He took a deep breath, looked down at the man in black and said-

"SLEEPING BAG SALE!"

"TAKE MY MONEY," Aizawa shouted, his eyes shot wide as he rose up instantly.

"Wow, it really worked," Eri smiled at Shinso.

"Wha-what in the world are you doing here Shinso?"

"Little one called me over, just making sure you didn't die on us yet old man."

"Call me old again and I'll make you clean the litter box with your toothbrush," a shudder went through the young mans body.

"Um Mr. Aizawa?"

"Yes Eri?"

"Can Shinso stay and play with me for a little while?"

"Eri I don't know."

"Please," she gave him the dreaded puppy dog eyes, "I promise we won't wake you again."

"…Fine, just don't get my hopes up with another false sale again," he gave Shinso the dead eye, but was impressed by his dedication to get him awake.

"Yay," Eri cheered as she hugged the cat, hopping up and down in excitement, "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

"Does this mean I don't have to worry about litter boxes," Shinso asked with a grin.

"Don't push it," Aizawa replied as he slumped down on the bed again, "Take care of her until her bed time, and I'll think about it."

"Heh, you're going soft," he mumbled with a laugh.

"Unlike your extra session of training you just earned."

"Happy to hear, come on Eri," he turned and motioned for her to come with him.

"Go on, I gotta tell him something in secret," the two were confused by this, but ultimately Shinso did as she asked and went ahead to the living room as the little one climbed onto the bed and sat in his sleeping bag, Aizawa raising up to meet her eye to eye.

"What is it Eri?"

"Oh I just forgot to tell you something before you fell asleep."

"That is," the man in black was caught off guard by her swiftly hugging him tight, it was a bit awkward for him since he wasn't used to this kind of thing, but didn't want to break the little ones heart, so he let her do as she was, until she let go of him but not before saying-

"Goodnight papa," and just like that, she slid off the bed, and exited his room with the cat in toe closing the door behind her. The man in black remained neutral in his expression, it didn't really shock him just…caught him, he laid back down on his bed, becoming comfortable once again on his sleeping bag and in mere moments he was off in dreamland again, as the small muffles of Shinso and Eri playing played him out.

"ZZZZZZZZ No Mic I don't wanna watch your English class again ZZZZZZZZZZZ I'd like to keep my ear drums less bloody ZZZZZZZZZZ do I ever want kids? No. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ but…I wouldn't trade the ones I got for the world ZZZZZZZZZ oh stop crying you pansy Midoriya does that enough in my class ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

**The End.**


End file.
